Did You Just Flip Me Off?
by shamrockroses
Summary: Two words. One finger. What happens when Buttercup flips a certain someone off? Oneshot.


**Title: Did You Just Flip Me Off?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: I had this idea just randomly pop in my head this morning, so I decided to write it. Like I have so many other ideas pop in my head that I wanna write about...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls. Poop.**

**Notes: The PPG and RRB are all around sixteen with normal features.**

**Oh, I just wanna say one other thing. I picture Butch very hot as a teen. Not that he isn't cute as a spiky haired five year old.**

* * *

**Did You Just Flip Me Off?**

Butch sent Buttercup yet another flirtatious smile with a wink for what seemed like the two hundredth time today. He's been doing it all day, every class period, for six hours. And it's been driving Buttercup crazy.

God bless her for having every class with him. She was about ready to pull her hair out by the time the end of the day rolled around.

As she walked out of the building with her two sisters, she caught sight of Butch staring at her with a grin. "Holy shit, what's his problem", Buttercup let slip out loudly.

Blossom raised her eyebrow. "Who's problem?"

"Butch's. He keeps eyeing me like we're going to his house and doing it tonight", she grumbled.

Bubbles' eyes widened slightly. "Well are you-"

"No, we're not!"

The blue girl jumped back in surprise out of Buttercup's sudden outburst. Blossom rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this. Just try to stay clear of him and hope he doesn't stalk you home. I'm going to the library with Brick." With that said, she spun around, her long hair falling into a cape at her shoulders, and started towards a waving Brick. Buttercup sighed heavily, talking to no one in particular. "Great, thanks for giving me the impression that Butch watches me in my sleep, Bloss."

She turned her head to see Bubbles still next to her. The blonde only smiled reassuringly and patted her on the back before racing over to Boomer, jumping into his outstretched arms. The green girl made what seemed like to be an annoyed laughing noise as she scowled. What was with her sisters hanging out with the Rowdyruff Boys? They were the enemy. Well, used to be anyways. Blossom and Brick are good friends (Probably something more behind everyone's back, as BC thinks.), and Bubbles and Boomer are practically dating by the way that they look at each other. And what is Buttercup and Butch? One pissed off girl with a lost puppy following her around.

Buttercup doesn't like this friendship thing going on between her sisters and the Ruffs. Not one bit. For one thing, they could turn evil again. And she doesn't want her siblings getting hurt.

She just couldn't trust The Rowdyruff Boys.

Ever.

* * *

Buttercup wasn't surprised to find herself at the skate park when she snapped out of her thoughts. She goes here whenever she needs a little break, which is usually always. Everything in her life can be the most irritating thing at times, so she cools off by skateboarding. It sounded weird, but it calmed her. Like lying on a hammock by the beach calmed some people, skateboarding calmed her.

She carelessly threw her backpack down on a bench and zipped the front pocket open to take out her iPod. After her ear buds were in, shuffle was clicked and one of her favorite songs blasted through. The 'Toughest Fighter' bobbed her head to the rock song as she picked up some random chump's board and set off for the ramps. She had forgotten hers at home again.

For what seemed like an hour, Buttercup skateboarded. When she stopped to take a breather, her eyes spotted a spiky black head of hair. Knowing who it was right away, she frowned. But instead of turning around in disgust, she actually looked at him. Really look at him.

His hair was naturally spiked up in a strangely sexy way to create that unique bad boy vibe. The features on his face were perfectly defined, and he actually looked pretty good looking under the sunlight. But his muscles, oh his muscles. They just showed straight out from any shirt that he wore that he was dangerously ripped.

Buttercup liked that.

But she stopped when Butch all of a sudden turned around, making her lose all trace of what she was thinking about before. His eyes seemed to search around for something, looking frantically on the ground. It wasn't until about ten seconds later that Buttercup realized that he was looking for his skateboard. Buttercup knew this because she would always see him with it, everywhere he goes.

And it was the same exact one that she held in her hands.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the green and black board clutched by her fingers. She didn't want to be the one caught with this.

The panic driven girl was just about to stuff it into someone's bag beside her when Butch turned around and saw her. He stayed in place, but shot her another flirty smile as he waggled his eyebrows.

Buttercup seemed to be frozen in place, and the only thing that she could think to do what quickly raise her hand and give him the middle finger with a glare. Being annoyed by him all day and not being able to say or do anything to him at school was worth the look on his face. She wished she had a camera with her.

Although she didn't expect for Butch to come at her so swiftly. She didn't move though. She wasn't afraid of Butch. She could take him.

It seemed like forever until he stood right in front of her with a confused expression on his face. Buttercup only smirked triumphintly at his suprised reaction.

Butch raised his eyebrow. "Did you just flip me off?"

Buttercup shrugged. "So what if I did?"

He stepped closer to her. Before she could protest, Butch was whispering into her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck and went stiff.

"Cause' I like em' feisty." He smiled sexily as his large hand came in contact with Buttercup's, landing on top of it. He proudly removed it from his board with that same smile. Saying nothing, he slowly walked away with it leaving Buttercup speechless, her cheeks tainted pink.

* * *

_Read and review peoples!:)_


End file.
